Talk:Great dragon
Late Night Pondering Anybody wonder what the connection to the great dragons and Old Gods might be, if there is one? Because the great dragons are apparently the biggest old dracos about, but the Old Gods are very strongly related to dragons, even being said to "Be to dragons what kings are to men." Would love some thoughts here. --Est Nikkas Oth Mithas (talk) 06:46, December 18, 2014 (UTC) -Well archDEMONS aren't real dragons, just powerful demons/spirits that take the form of High dragons, not great dragons. If they wanted it to be ambiguous so that later they could turn it into great dragons, they would of just said "take the form of dragons" but instead they said "they take the form of HIGH dragons". plus, the abilities granted by old gods are WAY different from that of great dragons. -- (talk) 00:47, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Bad article This article is in dire need of a clean up. Its sentences make no sense. I have not read the comic, so I can't fix it so that its content is factual. I can, however, offer some suggestions for the syntax. In other news, wet water is the kind of water that is wet. It would be better to be phrased something like "The most powerful and ancient of the draconic species is the great dragon. This is not in-universe and is just hella weird. It should be something like: Great dragons are similar in appearance to high dragons, but supersede them in power. They have been hibernating for an unknown time before being awaken by Yavana : an Antivan Witch of the Wilds, and one of Flemeth's daughters. The first two sentences: The blood of Great dragons can confer enormous power. According to Aurelian Titus in Dragon Age: Until We Sleep, the Dreamers of ancient times commanded The Fade. They are talking about two completely different things and I don't see why they are next to each other. One is about power, another is about Dreamers. No connection between dreamers and dragons here. Me, a person reading this article having not read the comic books, has no idea why the dreamers are even mentioned. If you remove this sentence, the paragraph is still wonky, but makes more sense: The blood of Great dragons can confer enormous power. The last Tevinter magisters were close to reclaiming this power, and "All they needed was the blood of the Great dragons." But then the next sentence talks about "the last tevinter magisters". The last of what? The latest? The last ever? Bad use of a quote too, and the second one is icing on the cake. I said before it makes more sense, but still not a lot. How can one be so close to reclaiming power of dragon blood that you only need the blood? It makes as much sense as saying "The striker was very close to scoring a goal, all he needed was to score a goal". I need someone who knows the lore of the comics to weigh in, but as far as understand it, it should be rewritten to something like this: Dragon blood contains great power within, and the blood of the great dragons is much more potent. The exact extend of its capabilities is unknown, but Aurelian Titus, a Tevinter Magister, has financed (again, not 100% on the lore) research in order to uncover its secrets. He claims that the (Tevinter Magisters of old?) were close to reclaming the powers locked inside the great dragon blood. "A magic" is just silly. It's like pouring someone a milk or a water. The quote here is also too laconic. It needs to be expanded. Plus, we don't need another subheading. It can be added to the above. Something like: The full extent of its powers is unknown, however, one aspect of it is. Aurelian Titus learns to use a kind of magic he refers to as "dragonfire"; he claims the Qunari could have claimed the dragonfire, but instead they are killed by it. Don't feel like looking at the rest of the article, what with not being on top of the lore and whatnot. henioo (da talk page) 18:47, September 22, 2017 (UTC) To clear things up, since I have seen the parts about the great dragons in the comics, Great dragons are basically a no longer existing Tier level of dragon at the moment, with only one great dragon, called the queen up and roaming, but her whereabouts are unknown, and the only other great dragon is still asleep inside a big blue crystal like egg. Unless Yavanna, who was killed, has someone like her or she comes back, we wont see any great dragons except maybe the queen. Also, great dragon blood is way different from regular dragon blood in the fact it makes the drinker able to enter the fade alot easier, increase the user's range of magic, and makes them invisible(metaphorically) to other great dragons, as seen with Alistair. Also great dragons have their own language, as yavanna uses it to talk to them to tell them what to do, and the language, when used by a blood mage, can be also used on normal dragons. DragonFire is like normal dragon fire, but stronger and more embued by the fade, and is more of a insta-kill if used to its full potential. Also, some theorizers and fans believe that unlike normal dragons, great dragons can have WINGED male dragons.-- (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :1)Please refrain from editing other people's comments and stick to posting your own. :2)I did not read the Alistair comics so I am afraid I cannot comment. henioo (da talk page) 10:23, July 31, 2018 (UTC)